


Touch Starved

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The clones are natural observers. More, they act on it.





	

Clones were trained to observe. They watched the Jedi interact, saw that they rarely touched each other, or even others, outside of necessary contact.

It was anathema to a people who thrived on physicality, yet… they were Jedi.

War was breaking down that strict formality, though, and it was not long before Commanders and Captains were sharing the overwhelmingly positive reactions to the casual touching they had fallen into.

Wolffe was the one to growl about his Jedi being nearly starved for such, showing it was not just a human thing. Keeli agreed.

After that, they fed their Jedi's need.


End file.
